wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Snapple
Snapple property of verglas. sand • she / her • explorer • bi for the landscape contest undergoing revamp yo. overview Appearance see reference From afar, this fair dragonet may appear just an average SandWing, scales of pale sandy pink, not too different from the rest of her tribe. Sharp scales run down her sides in snaking rows, it is upon further inspection that she really is rather different from other SandWings. For one, her unique colorations make for an eyecatching scene, more or less she's an off-colored sand dragon. ---- Such a strange dragoness would not cease to catch your eyes when traveling across the Sand Kingdom like the very sand itself in the sunset, soft hues running down her body, paleish, sandy pink, like the distant horizon, beautiful like a delicate rose. Sharp points should her scales appear, from afar she'd appear your typical SandWing dragonet exploring the great outdoors, but there is much to this dragonet than what originally meets the eyes, such as her pale sky blue eyes, looking almost pupiless and how brightly her lustrous sandy rose scales shimmer like glass in the sunlight, it can be almost... blinding. But the thing that stands out most is the strange SandWing's sail that runs down her back from the very top of her head which remains a light caramel brown etching in soft hues, shifting back and fourth upon her back with wiry muscles upon her forelegs, almost always tense, wanting to strike. The build that runs through her entire body can be described in one word, that being stocky and unusually tall, a peaceful drifting within her mellow gaze pure almost. Her spine is usually long, wiry and almost bendy with a long, sweeping tail. At the end, a small barb that doesn't seem to be of any use, but remains a brighter, paler rose than her main scales as if old paint, chipping off to nearly white. Wings spread out on either side of her, a misty blue like the sunsetting sky, fading at the tips to an almost sickly pale salmon pink. In other words appears almost just like mist, fading from one color to the next and is, by far, unusual. Unlike any wing types for a SandWing, although she doesn't seem to mind anything about her appearance at all. They remain long and one may add, curvy and for one quite large, you would jump to the conclusion, this strange SandWing dragonet is nothing like her tribe, an enigma even. Showy and almost always sticking upwards are the dragonet's unusually large ars, like that of a fennec fox and the insides a dark shade of salmon pink and on the outer edges which only the observant could spot a dusky brown, somewhat similar to that of the hue running across her sail. There also remains an underbelly, something not as showy or radiant at all compared to her sharp scales, getting more roundish near the legs and slowly softening out, this remains a paler sandy rose, very similar to that of her tail barb and hidden amidst it sandy clouds of dusty and almost delicate dark pinks and even oranges highlighting the upper edge of her underbelly, it truly looks like a sandstorm within itself, so lost and chaotic. Horns jut from the back of her head, curving gently downward and remain a grey-sandy rose color, almost smoky in appearance and in some cases, long, these follow and stud upon her wings, curving gently downward and shorter definitely and the same style studding her paws as talons, that appear to try and grip firmly to the sand below her feet. If you were to ask for her name, she'd reply fondly "Snapple." Personality it's just you and me, noodle. we can do this. * positive, happy and doubtful * polite, typically just has outburst of energy, but overall she enjoys having others around and is generally caring and respecting * thinks she's completely normal, due to lack of contact with other dragonets her age, she was never sure what "normal" looked like * extroverted and hates the thought of violence, now and then, she has a childish playfulness * bouncy, bubbly and talkative, optimistic and tries to talk things out and will give you a hug when you're feeling down * sometimes blames herself for mistakes she's done in the past, can be a bit too hard on herself sometimes, but makes up for it with her loving characteristics * deathly afraid of being alone / being abandoned. maybe due to being alone as such a young age before meeting noodle * History me? well, i'm a completely normal sandwing. There are a lot of strange things in this world, within these most would know about Snapple's past, usually because whenever she comes to the small towns there are some times when she'll talk about it with a few other dragons, it was, at the least, the strangest world she'd encountered yet. It began in the long plane of white sand, a small house build entirely of wood and palm fronds sat right in the middle of, what the rest of her tribe had called "Nowhere," which surprisingly best described where it was and it was said to be prone to rather... abnormal things happening. The SandWing dragonet's family had been both exiled and shunned by the rest of their tribe yet they still allowed them to live within this here kingdom and life was, good in a way, there could be some improvements but for one, at least they still had that mighty fine warmth in their lives. Often times, Snapple's parents would go out on long walks across Nowhere, finding nick knacks buried in the sand for them to keep within their house, for they remained hoarders, it was by family tradition, really, but to the SandWing dragonet there was, much, much more out there than collecting little things, rusty screws and complete junk in the sand, the spirit of adventure began blazing up, hungry for some action or something interesting to happen, but nothing ever came. Sure, one day her mother had found a journal that she'd given to her to write important things happening in her life, "just in case there's something interesting you come across in life and just have to write it down!" She'd said eagerly in those words. It remained empty for a few years, unopened even, for she took no interest in this battered thing, its peeling cover and sand stained pages of heavily crumpled paper, yet after those years of "exile" she'd finally come to the interest of opening it, curious if anything was written inside and, believe it or not, there actually was, fading ink written in small print raced across the first few pages, there words undecipherable for it remained too small, and unfortunately too finely printed in an obvious language she didn't completely understand. Trivia i'm not strange. all i've been is a normal sandwing. * inspired off of this picture i found when surfing the internet * text * text * text Relationships for relationships, I take preference to roleplaying Noodle very positive bestest friend in the whole world, she loves them like a sibling and would probably do anything for them! they are her partner in exploring. she finds them amazing and incredibly caring, but all the same a bit clingy and risk-taking, two features she doesn't like in dragons. even then, she loves them dearly. Sandpiper positive / neutral she never really got to meet her mother, having died when she was very young, but knows that she was a famous artist but she doesn't know anything else. most of that information came from her father and his close friends, personally doesn't miss her although she believes she should, it's just she never had much memory with her. Dust positive Text Gallery please follow reference; click to view the artist : Snapple.png|Verglas Pop in a Cranberry Pepsi.png|Verglas Snappysnapple.png|Moonmoon Cute bean that everyone keeps mentioning the drink not the character which is infuriating .png| Sunset Snapple.Infobox.png|Infobox 681dabd0651da8f.png|Verglas Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+